As a penalty for drivers convicted of driving under the influence of alcohol, many municipalities require by law that an ignition interlock device (or an “alcohol ignition interlock device”) be installed in the driver's vehicle. An ignition interlock device is a mechanism adapted to determine a blood alcohol concentration, typically through the analysis of the driver's breath. Typically, an ignition interlock device is installed on a motor vehicle's dashboard. Before the vehicle's motor can be started, the vehicle operator (e.g., the driver) must exhale into the device. The device then determines a blood alcohol concentration, and when the analyzed blood alcohol concentration corresponds to a concentration that exceeds a predefined threshold (e.g., 0.02 to 0.04 percent), the device interrupts the vehicle's ignition system. Accordingly, the vehicle's motor or engine is disabled from starting.
Although current ignition interlock devices have increased public safety from the standpoint of keeping impaired drivers off the road, there are some situations in which the use of such systems may pose a hazard to the vehicle operator. For example, when an ignition interlock device prohibits a vehicle from starting, an impaired person may decide to remain in the vehicle for shelter or a place to rest. If the vehicle is located in an extremely cold or an extremely hot environment, this may pose a health risk to the person. Accordingly, what are needed are systems and methods that increase the safety to the vehicle operator at times when the vehicle is immobilized. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.